The prior art is generally cognizant of the use of cartons having display windows cut therein so that the contents of the carton may be viewed. The prior art is also generally cognizant of the use of cartons having carrying handles thereon so that the carton, with the contents therein, may be easily carried by hand by the consumer. At least one example is known, that embodied in U.S. Design Pat. No. D 248,123, of a carrying carton having a hinge provided therein so that two portions of the carton may pivot relative to each other to open the interior of the carton.